Say When
by TheWallFlower13
Summary: My first fanfiction is the story of aria and Ezra and their relationship, rated M for explicit matterial please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

**General pov**

Ezra Fitz was a content man. Yes, their were things in his life that he regretted, or wished to of had, but he was not one to complain. He had just landed his first teaching job at the local rosewood high school, and would be starting in a few weeks. He was very pleased with him self and why shouldn't he be; this is what he wanted. Ezra was going to be teaching English. He hoped to inspire his students, to make them love literature as much as he did but little did he know he'd be the one to fall in love.

The morning Ezra received the job offer at rosewood he was more then excited, he was ecstatic, he had run out of his bedroom the phone still clenched in his hand running with tears of joy; to tell someone the great news except their was no one in this apartment. Ezra ran to this apartment door pulled on the cool knob, only to reenter and realize he was only wearing his boxers. He entered his bedroom, and dialed his old college friend Hardy well struggling to slip on some clothes, and brush his teeth.

"hello?" Hardy answered the telephone half asleep even though it was already noon.

"Hardy buddy its Ezra, how you been?" Ezra was exploding with joy waiting to tell Hardy the good news about his new job.

"I've been better" He said with a chuckle "But Ezra you kinda woke me up, did you need something?"

"Sorry buddy, but I've got good news, its a reason to celebrate." He knew he had for sure got Hardy's attention with that.

"Well?" Hardy waited impatiently hope to go back to bed afterwards.

"I got the job Hardy, I'm a teacher!" Ezra was very please to finally be sharing this information with someone he felt accomplished, and very proud with him self for reaching his goal.

"Congratulations Ezra, we will celebrate tonight. Meet me at the local Hollis pub at 9 and we will grab some drinks, on me buddy."

"Alright Hardy go get your beauty rest now." Ezra Chuckled and Hardy just simple hung up the phone to fall back asleep.

Ezra was glad to be going out tonight with Hardy he hadn't seen him in a while and he had begun to worry about their friendship. Although clearly after that phone call Ezra realized everything was fine between them. Ezra looked down at his watch and realized it was only 1. He pondered on what he should do this afternoon, and decided to go see a movie hoping to eliminate the time space. Ezra unbuttoned his dressed shirt and slid on a tattered Led Zeppelin T-shirt and head out the door toward his apartment parking lot. He opened the door to his Volvo S60 and drove down to the theatre. On his way their Ezra couldn't help but feel lonely and confined inside his car. After his break up with Jackie Ezra's life and always seemed emptier. Hardy had tried to set him up, but Ezra was never interested in the kind of girls hardy was into. Ezra wasn't looking for a pretty face, of course he wanted her to be appealing but he also wanted to have actually conversations with her and not just nameless sex. Hardy never saw the logic in that, and how could he; when every girl wanted him. Yes, Hardy was a stud and liked to think of this acts like charity. Ezra reached the theater and looked down the list of movie's playing; he didn't wanna watch anything to scary, and found him self wavering on the idea of watching a romantic comedy; was he pitting him self? Ezra waited inline to buy a ticket to "It Happened One Night" he had watched it before and secretly loved it. As he was waiting he noticed that most people were couples going in to watch the movie. Ezra became very self conscious as he reached the front of the line, and so out of nerve he deiced to buy two tickets so it looked as if he to was waiting on someone. As he walked inside and went to hand the concierge his ticket beside him he could hear a concierge arguing with a woman. From what Ezra could hear she was trying to enter the same movie and had supposedly lost her ticket, but the concierge refused to let her come in. Ezra shuffled a little and tilted his head to grab a glimpse of the girl arguing. She was beautiful, with long dark shiny locks of hair and porcelain skin. Her frame petit and slender. Ezra's mind started to work in overdrive and the thought of her in his arms, laying their kissing him, started to make his blood pound. As the gears in his mind started turning, Ezra remembered he had an extra ticket.

"Excuse me ma'am." Ezra interrupted her and the concierges bickering

"yes?" She asked, clearly annoyed, but Ezra just assumed it was because of the concierge.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't help hear that you lost your ticket and I think I may have found it." Ezra didn't want her to assume he had just bought an extra ticket so he pretended he had found hers.

Ezra's hand lifted revealing the second ticket and the girl grabbed it from his hand, her skin brushing ever so gently against his as she did. Ezra's insides started to turn again; as she said thank you and walked into the theatre doors. Ezra entered after her but took a deep breath just before entering. Once on the other side of the theatre doors Ezra was blinded by darkness. He could hear whispering couples, and see dim cell phone lights as he walked up the starts to find a seat before the movie began. As Ezra reached the top he realized he wasn't looking for a seat so much as he was looking for the girl outside. Ezra felt embarrassed to walk back down so he decided to sit at the top. As he sat there he scanned the theatre looking for the girl, he thought he saw her a couple of times but the minute they turned Ezra knew it wasn't her. The movie was starting and Ezra decided to give up, it was no use looking for her and at this point he started to feel like a stocker. Ezra sat their trying to pay attention as the movie began, but his mind kept moving back to her tiny body and the way her hips swayed when she walked by him. Ezra could feel his member getting hard, and tried to vanish the thoughts from his head; when a soft whisper next to his ear interrupted is sexually driven mind.

"Is that seat taken by any chance?" Ezra looked up only to find the girl who he had been thinking of starting down at him. Ezra fumbled for words, as he tried to hide his growing erection.

"umm no, no its free, you cant sit their here, I mean if you want of course." Ezra felt like a goof ball he didn't even no her name and yet he couldn't find the words to speak.

She chuckled at his and moved forward to slid over him onto the seat next to his, as her body slid past him he could have sworn she stood their a little longer then she really needed to and ezra took that as a good sign.


	2. Chapter 2

**General pov**

Ezra couldn't have been more excited at the thought of having this beautiful stranger next to him, and yet he was utterly terrified. The only thing Ezra was thankful for; was that he wouldn't need to speak with her, thus not having to embarrass him self like he had done so before. Ezra sat in his seat trying with all his might to pay attention to the movie and not the beautiful girl next to him, but this unsatisfied needs craved her. His eyes began to wonder to the side of him shifting up and down along her figure, undressing her with this mind and again the image of having her under him began to form. Soon enough Ezra had his very own award winning movie playing in his mind. An thats when problems began to form for him, as he heard a group of younger females next to him starting to giggle, at Ezra's now growing erection.

He jumped from his seat embarrassed as hell at him self for even allowing his mind to wonder to these thoughts at such a public place as a theater, and ran down the stares and out of the theater. At this point Ezra decided he might as well go home and take a shower. There was no point in waiting for the girl from the theatre especially after his incident. As Ezra drove back to his apartment to freshen up he started to wonder if she had even seen. Ezra had been to ashamed at him self to even bother looking at her. It didn't matter anymore though she was gone now, and Ezra just had to go on with his life.

Ezra parked and walked up to his apartment room 3B, unlocked the door and decided the best thing to do first was a cold shower, to relieve him self. Ezra started to undress him self leaving a trail of clothes toward the bathroom. He opened the frosted shower door and entered inside, turning the knob so the temperature of the water was just luke warm. With that the water began to fall, as Ezra grab his soap and began to lather him self. Running his hands along this body making sure to get soap everywhere and clean him self up. After a few minutes Ezra exited the shower and stepped onto the now wet floor of his bathroom. He looked at him self in the mirror and started to dry him self off. After fixing his hair Ezra went to put some clothes on. He grabbed a dark pair of jeans, a red plaid dress shirt and lastly a grey vest to go over top. Ezra ordered some take out, god forbid he cooks, and ends up with food poisoning and then looked down to his clock to see he had half an hour till he was to meet Hardy so he decide to walk to the Hollis pub instead to diminish the time he had remaining.

The walk to the pub had been pleasant for Ezra, the weather and been warm but dry and it had given him a chance to think over his thoughts and the days events.

Ezra entered the pub and was surprised to see the large amount of people crowded inside. Ezra quickly spotted Hardy leaning near a very good looking blonde trying to get her attention. Ezra chuckled and walked over to where Hardy was standing.

"Sorry but your wife asked me to tell you she's pregnant, and you need to rush to the hospital" Ezra tried to contain his very amusing laughter as the women beside Hardy gave a very disgusted expression and walked away.

"Ezra!" Hardy jumped giving him a big bear hug. "that wasn't cool dude I totally had her."

"Oh yeah of course you did" Ezra winked and they both chuckled, well taking seats at the bar and ordering drinks.

"So are you excited?" Hardy exclaimed. "You've finally got your dream job."

"Yeah it's great, and scary at the same time." Ezra said with a worried expression

"Scary? Why's that, I thought you were looking forward to this?" Hardy was clearly confused by Ezra's confession.

"It's what I want don't get me wrong, but then I start thinking about my students and it scares me. What if they don't like me, or they think I'm a terrible teacher. Then what?" Ezra had really started to get worked up over this and tried to set it aside.

"Ezra man your gonna do fine, listen your students are gonna love you and your gonna be a great teacher." Hardy said this with as much enthusiasm as he could muster hoping to convince Ezra.

"I hope your right." Ezra smiled and the atmosphere started to feel lighter again, he decided to put his negative thinking away and enjoy the company of his friend.

**Ezra's pov**

Just as Hardy was ordering another round of drinks my eyes landed on a small figure with long dark hair. My heart skipped a beat and I hadn't even realized how much I wanted it to be her and not someone else. I didn't even know her and yet I longed for it to be her. The figure turned and it was like everything was in slow motion, her hair wimped around a large bright smile spread across her face. In that moment I felt like Romeo; in love with a girl I didn't even know.

I snapped out of it and realized she was walking towards me. Did she remember me from this afternoon? Was she coming to say her thanks again for finding her missing ticket? I had questions after question and yet there wasn't enough time for me to answer even one. She looked at me and I new this was it, she was gonna tell me her name and ask to go out.

"Excuse me."

Sure I would have wonted to be the one to ask her but I wasn't going to complain.

Hardy's nudge in the stomach brought me back to reality. "hello excuse me?" "Ezra snap out of it." Both eyes looked at me, somewhat worried about the state I may have been in.

"I'm sorry I zoned out." I gave her an apologetic smile and moved from the space in front of the bar so she could order her self a drink.

I couldn't stop myself from looking her over as she order her drink. I had absolutely no clue what my interest in her was but I wanted to find out. From the corner of my eye I could see hardy also checking her out. Was he planning on making a move? I looked at Hardy and waved my hand to grab his attention away from her perfectly curved ass and back at me. He smiled at me and gave a wink well jabbing his finger in her direction. Hardy leaned in to say something to her but I pulled him back and stuck up two of my fingers, to symbolize that I was gonna go for her. Hardy had made it up when we were in school together so that we could secretly tell each other if we were interested in someone. I never used it so mostly it was just Hardy.

Hardy's eyes grew large surprised I had an apparent interest in this girl. He gave a crooked smile and said "go get her" with a wink. That was the good thing about Hardy losing one girl didn't make a difference to him if I had even told him I liked someone he backed off and gave me the chance.

I smiled and started walking toward her when she turned to walk away from the bar. She passed me and moved to the dance floor swinging her hips around each movement connected to the beat of the music. The way she moved her body brought back all the thoughts I had been trying to hide. I blame it on the amount of alcohol consumed, Hardy's consistent encouragement and my raging hormones, that I got the nerve and walked up to were she was dancing.

As my body got close to her I could feel the heat radiating off the people around me, and soon her skin was brushing ever so gently on mine. She turned and smiled at me, her hands intertwining with mine as her body moved closer. I could feel my heart pounding to the same rhythm of the music, and the feel of her body pressing against mine I closed my eyes and allowed my self a tiny moment of pure happiness. One that ended extremely quick when I noticed I had moaned out load, I opened my eyes to see her starting, a surprised but curious expression displayed across her face.

My throat dried, and panic started wheeling out the sexual thoughts that had over run my mind. And then she smiled and I realized she was enjoying this. The way she made me want her, the things that she was capable of doing to me. She wasn't turned off no she was the exact opposite.

"Aria." She blared over the load music smiling up at me, and pulling me toward the back into the mens washroom.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is much shorter I apology for that and for it taking so long to put up. I have family staying with me and the are addicted to Facebook and wont leave my computer alone, so its been late nights and early morning, both when i'm to tried to really think. so sorry again i hop you are enjoy the story so far, and I look forward to your reviews and comments. If you guys want to see something happen between them later on tell me and I will consider your option. :) Also for Solitudemylove Aria is suppose to be the same age as in the television show.

Ezra pov

How I had managed to be in the bathroom of the Hollis pub with a beautiful girl in my hands I didn't know, what I did know is that I was enjoying this. The minute that the bathroom door closed and she locked it, we weren't able to keep our hands off each other. I pushed her against the metal door, enjoying the sense of power I seemed to have with her. Her arms stretch reaching behind my head tangling her slender fingers in my hair, well we feverishly kissed each other. I stroked my hands up and down along her small torso and started tracing butterfly kisses down along the side of her face reaching to her collar bone. Her skin smelling sweet like honey and yet somehow fresh as lavender. She looked so fragile and tender I didn't want to hurt her so I slowed my kisses and made them softer. It wasn't like I was in a rush to go anywhere anyway. She noticed the change of my kisses and stopped.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, worry etched across her face, little did she no she had nothing to worry about; that I thought she was magnificent.

"No not at all, everything perfect." I gave her a wide smile and a peck on the check.

"It probably be better if we weren't in a public bathroom though." We both laughed and I managed to ask her to come over to my place. She looked at me questioning the idea of coming home with me. She had ever right to though, even though we were just having a make-out session; I still was a complete stranger to her. When she looked back at me I could tell she had made up her mind. She slide down from the counter top and walked toward the door.

"Lets go."

As I walked out I suddenly remembered Hardy, and scanned the bar to look for him. I excused my self from Aria to go look for him and she said she would meet me out front. As I walked back to were me and Hardy had been seated, I heard his familiar laughter. Go figure Hardy was chatting up an exotic brunette and by the looks of it he was for sure getting some tonight. I walked over and Hardy spotted me.

"Ezra were you been?" he said with a wink "Let me introduce you to my new friend Natasha." Hardy was wearing the most cocky smile in the world right now enjoying the glory.

"It's nice to meet you Natasha." I shook her hand and turned to Hardy "I'm gonna head out thanks for coming out with me." By the looks of it Hardy knew what I was leaving to go do.

"Yea no problem have a good time tonight Z you deserve it!" he patted me on the back and I headed out to find Aria.

When I got out I saw her leaning against the building wall, her head shot straight up staring at the stars. I went beside her and looked up, thinking how did I meet this girl.

"I love looking up at the stars, makes me feel like theirs more out there. That were not all alone, and that theirs something out there for everyone." She smiled and then looked down at the pebbled stone sidewalk. "Then again it has its way of making you feel small and alone all at the same time of you feeling grand."

I could tell something was bothering her but I didn't push with questions, if she wanted to share she could but for now I was just going to go with it. "Yea, but sometimes you gotta stop looking up at the stars and see whats waiting right in front of you." I smiled and she lifted of the wall.

"Your right lets go." She grabbed my hand and we started walking toward the parking lot. "I've got my car here why don't you give me your address and I will meet you there.

"Yea sure." She hanged me her phone and I typed in my numbers and home address.

"See you soon." She smiled and opened the car door.

I let the thought sink in that a girl was coming to my house, a beautiful girl was coming to my house; and then I panicked. She was coming to my house the place that definitely still had my clothes from today laying scattered on the floor and last nights dirty dishes piled in the kitchen sink. As I walked around the parking lot looking for my car I remembered I had decided to walked to the pub and started running toward my apartment building. Of course once I got there Aria was waiting out side.

"What happened to you?" She asked; a curious smile playing across her face.

"I forgot that I didn't drive tonight so I ran." She laughed hysterically at me; her mouth grinning from side to side.

This is when I realized that I didn't want to sleep with her. Yes, thats what I've been picturing ever since I saw her; that lush hair and curvy body to be curled in bed with me. That's what I wanted, but it's different now. I wanted to know this girl; I wanted her to trust me to be able to rely on me, because if I never heard that laugh again I don't think I'd be able to go on with the life that once seemed content to me, since now I know it was never really complete and wouldn't be without her.

"So are you hungry?" I look up at her nervous hoping I cant switch the situation, that I can somehow make this evening into a date away from my messy apartment building and get to know her.

"Starving."


	4. Chapter 4

Ezra's Pov

We walked down the street near my apartment building to eat at a small Chinese restaurant. When we walked in we were seated quickly for there weren't many people there. Our host seated us at a table near the very back, and said she would come again to take our drinks and order. We sat across from each other in the booth and Aria shrugged off her leather jacket revealing a very low very see-through sleeveless v-necked blouse. The top of her chest clearly visible; had left me speechless and staring like an idiot. She blushed and I started talking to distract myself from looking down again.

The host came back and me and Aria both ordered our meals. Aria order beef and broccoli with noodles and I had beef noodles with spring rolls. It was a relief to see that I could be myself around Aria and she didn't mind. The more we talked the more I began to realized how much we had in common and how much I wanted to be with her. How was it that it took me this long to finally find her, we were soul mates and no one could deny us that. Aria enjoyed old black and white movies; both of our favorites being "It Happened one Night" which was ironic considering that was were we had met each other, or at least saw each other for the first time. She also loves to write and is going into English; I told her I was going to be teaching English and she congratulated me. We also had the same taste in music, like The Fray, Black keys, Mumford & Sons, and even Andrew Bird. She was just so different from any other girl I had met. Aria was also one of the most selfless people I had ever met. Her worries revolved around others, and never her self. What I came to realize in that dinner was that Aria was perfect.

After finishing our meal and paying the bill; We headed outside. As we exited the restaurant there was a chilling breeze and I saw Aria shudder as goose bumps started to form all over her skin. I smiled disappointed in my self for not bring a jacket tonight, but then again I hadn't been expecting this. I rapped an arm around her and she inched closer to me. We started walking back to my apartment and I started to wonder about what exactly would and or could happen tonight.

Maybe I should invite her in for a drink, or ask for her to stay the night. Would that be to forward? But what if I just say goodnight and we go our separate ways will she think I didn't enjoy myself tonight? That I had no interest in her. I came out of my thoughts as we reached my apartment parking lot.

"I had a great time tonight." I smiled trying to break the awkward tension of the first date.

"Me too." She smiled

I leaned in lifting her chin with my hand so that our lips could meet. I started to deepen the kiss and she moved back a bit her hands reaching around my neck pulling me in further toward her. I placed my hands on her hips and pushed her back against her car. We broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Do you have to go so soon?" I smiled shyly hoping she'd stay the night

She looked down at her feet smiling; while trying to hide her now flushed face. She bit down on her bottom lip, making me want to start kissing her again.

"I should go." She tilted her head and looked straight up at me. "Can I see you again tomorrow?"

"Of course just give me a call, maybe tomorrow I can cook you dinner at my place." I smiled and leaned in for one last kiss before letting her say goodbye and enter her car.

I waved her goodnight as her car reversed out of my apartments parking lot, and headed inside. As I reached the door and turned the knob I couldn't believe everything that had happened today. I smiled at the thought of seeing her tomorrow again, and having her inside my small apartment. Seeing her sit on my worn brown leather couch or standing in my kitchen; watching me try to cook an edible meal that wont end up killing us.

I stripped out of my clothes (who wouldn't wanna see that!) Flicked out the light and went to go lay in bed. As I turned over to sleep my phone vibrated on my nightstand indicating I had received a new message. I grabbed my phone and turned the screen on to see a message from Aria my heart beginning to flutter just a bit.

Aria: Hey, did you want me to bring anything for you tomorrow?

I smiled at her trying to ask if I wanted her to buy any groceries for my cooking tomorrow. I quickly typed a message back.

Ezra: Nope, Just bring your lovely self. :)

In seconds Aria had responded back to me.

Aria: Alright well then I will see you tomorrow say 6ish if thats ok?

Ezra: It's perfect, and if you wanna come earlier I'm fine with that 2

I could just picture Aria's pale skin turning scarlet red with the things I was texting to her. And then my mind started to wonder else where, like what Aria was doing right now, or what she was wearing. I had never sent anyone a dirty text and quiet frankly I had no clue on what to say or how to start. So I began with something simple so I could see if Aria was into it.

Ezra: Are you going to bed?

I waited a few minutes but Aria wasn't sending me anything back, had she possibly fallen to sleep? I deiced to send her another message just incase she was up and hadn't heard her cell phone.

Ezra: Aria, Are you there?

After a few minutes I was about to go to bed when my phone vibrated back twice.

Aria: I am slipping in to bed now.

Aria: I was taking a shower.

The image of Aria stalked naked dripping wet got me going, and I could feel myself hardening.

Ezra: Oh, and how was your shower? Enjoyable?

Aria: Yes It was good, I like my showers hot.

I don't think Aria even understood the extent of her power on me, the way her words and even the very thought of her could do to me.

Ezra: I like mine hot to.

Aria: Well then we certainly must enjoy one together some time. ;)

I was about to send her something back when she sent me another message

Aria: But right now I need to get to get to sleep :) Night

Ezra: Night, see you tomorrow.

I placed my phone on my nightstand and plugged it in to my charger. As I was laying on the bed I looked down to see my member hard and sticking up from under the sheets. I placed my hand under the sheet and started to rub a little in hopes of it going down, but as long as Aria was on my mind it was gonna stay up. So instead I moved my hand under my boxers and grabbed on to my very large and hard member, stroking up and down to relieve my self. As it start to go down I stopped and wiped my hands on my cool bed sheets, and drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Aria.


	5. Chapter 5

Ezra's Pov

After my talk with Aria I could barley get to bed, by the time morning came I was exhausted, but sleep was no longer an option. It was my nerves, ever since last nights sexting I didn't know what to expect for tonights dinner. As I got up I decided that the first thing that needed to be done was cleaning. I walked into the bathroom and started from there.

By the time I had finished cleaning my apartment it was already 1 O'clock. I walked into my kitchen and opened my fridge. Nothing absolutely nothing, if someone were to open my fridge they'd think I was a vampire for gods sakes. The only things in there was a couple of beers, some cheese which I wouldn't be surprised if it was rotten, left over Chinese food, and a box of frozen hamburgers in the freezer. Well unless I was planning to serve Aria beer and rotting cheese for dinner I better go out and buy groceries for tonight.

I still had no clue what I was going to make Aria. I wasn't the greatest chief, heck I could barley make toast without burning it, how I have managed to feed my self astonishes me. I closed the fridge changed into some sweat pants and a loose t-shirt and headed out the door.

When I pulled into the grocery story I had managed to come up with a few ideas to make for dinner. Things that were easy but looked like some effort. The first was salad since it was easy, grab some veggies cut them up dress it and there you have it. The main course was little harder. After filling my cart with fruit and vegetables; I walked into the pasta section and picked penne with pesto for the main course.

I walked over to the cashier and placed my items on the convertor belt. I smiled at the cashier and handed her my bags, paid and walked over back to my car; to put away my now filled grocery bags. It was only 2:30 and so I decided to drive closer into town near Rosewood high where in a few days I would be working since there was a small bakery nearby that made the best chocolate cake in town.

When I got there and walked in I saw Aria sitting down with another boy having coffee. He had dark hair, and bright blue eyes. As I examined him I found he looked a bit like me just younger perhaps. Did Aria like this guy? Was she seeing him It drove me mad wondering. As I stepped in I walked right over to the cashier trying to distract myself so I wouldn't turn back to look at Aria and who ever she was with.

"What would you like sir?" The woman behind the counter said.

"Can I get one chocolate cake, and a medium black coffee to go, please." I smiled and the waitress blushed clearly attracted to me but I only had Aria on my mind. I pulled out my wallet to pay for my order.

"$10.05 is your total." She said in a large grin.

I handed her the money grabbed the cake box and my coffee and turned to leave. As I walked out I caught Aria's eye a smile forming on her face. I grabbed my phone and sent her a quick message.

Ezra: Be prepared for a 5 star meal tonight.

Aria: Can't wait; see you tonight.

I shoved my phone back into my pocket and got into my car to drive home. It was 4:00 and I had a few hours before I could expect Aria to be over. I carried all the groceries up to my apartment and started filling my fridge. I brought out all the ingredients I needed for tonights dinner and started to cook away.

Once the salad was done and I had put the pasta in the pot to boil, I walked over to my bathroom to take a fast shower and get dressed. I turned the tap on and the warm water took over my body relieving away last nights tension. After I was done and squeaky clean; I got out and wrapped a dry towel around my waist. As I walked out of the bathroom I ran over to the kitchen where the pot of pasta was over boiling. I lowered the heat, tossed it with some pesto and placed it in a bowel. As I started to walk back over to my bedroom to get dressed the door bell rang.

I walked over and look through my peep hole. It was Aria and even through the small circular magnified glass she still looked extremely beautiful. I opened the door to let her come in.

"You're early." I said as she stared at my half naked body.

"I'm sorry I was just close by and figured I'd just come. It's your fault; you did tell me it was okay yesterday to come over early."

"You're right I did." I moved past the entrance to allow her in. "I'm just gonna go change and then we can have some dinner." I walked over to my bed grabbed some clothes and entered my bathroom. I slipped on a black pair of slacks and a blue checkered dress shirt and went out to properly greet Aria. When I walked out she was at my typewriter.

"This is nice, do you use it at all?" she questioned truthfully interested.

"Um well not really, my parents bought it for me as a graduation gift. It's mostly just gets used as a paper weight but I guess it helps to remind me that there was once great literature before technology." I smiled and gestured for her to come join me on the couch where I had set dinner on my coffee table. When Aria got up to come sit next to me I had noticed what she was wearing. Aria was dressed in a short dark blue Jean skirt and a deep green silk blouse that brought out the green flecks in her eyes.

"Sorry I don't really have a proper kitchen table, I've been meaning to get one of those." We both laughed and she sat down across from me. "So what do you think?" I asked her curious for her perception on my apartment.

"It's small and cute. I like it, It's" She stumbled to find the right word. "Unique, I can see my self here." She smiled and I thanked myself for cleaning up today otherwise she'd never want really want to be here.

We both started eating and Aria complimented my cooking. I must say it wasn't at all bad, I was even surprised by the out come of my cooking. Maybe I was getting better, that or the cooking class I took when I started college really paid off.

"So who was that with you today at the bakery." I asked her as we finished are meal.

"You caught that, I guess you can call him a friend."

"How do you know each other?" I pushed further hoping to get some answers to who this guy was to her.

"Well, I knew Noel growing up." He saw me and came to say hi. I just got back to rosewood."

"Really? where were you?"

"Ice land, I spent a year there."

"I've been there it's beautiful." I smiled and picked up the dishes and Aria helped me clean up a bit before bringing out the cake.

"So this is what you bought today." she said well cutting two slices.

"Yeah, It's chocolate is that ok?"

"Perfect!" She smiled and we walked back over to sit down.

I walked over to my book self and turned my ipod on. Carry you home by James Blunt started to softly fill the room. I walked back to Aria and extend my hand to her.

"Would you care to dance with me?" I asked

"It would be my pleasure." She grabbed my hand and I swung her into my arms.

We moved lightly back and forth moving with the swift melody of the music, and I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer in toward me as Aria rested her head on my shoulder. We stayed like that, quiet swinging back and forth allowing the music to play, and then I spoke.

"Aria"

"Yes" she lifted her head off of me to look into my eyes.

"I'm really glad I found your ticket." She smiled and then brought her lips closer and kissed me, It was soft and sweet and filled with emotion.

"Me too." And then I kissed her back both of us forgetting the song, wrapped up in the moment as we moved toward the couch our lips still glued together quickening our pace as I lifted her and sat down. Her now straggling my lap my hands moving up along her side, Aria unbuttoning my dress shirt. I moved back so that we our now laying down her still on top of me fiddling with buttons, and then she forgets my shirt and removes her blouse revealing a cream colored lace bra that looks about as delicate as her.

I bring my hands up toward her chest, and trail kisses from her neck down to the top of her chest. Aria is starting to breath faster and I know I am getting her horny since she has now started moving her body up and down rubbing against me. It feel so good and I want to keep this moment, this night because it's wonderful. And then as I reach behind Aria to unclasp her bra she tumbles off of me hitting the floor and grabbing her shirt.

"Aria are you okay." I say getting up and helping her to her feet as she fumbles to put her shirt back on.

"Yeah i'm fine, I just realized I need to go" She's rushing to try and get out.

"Aria." I move in front of her to grab her hands "wait please, did I do something wrong?"

She's looking at me now sympathy in her eyes. "No Ezra you didn't do anything, tonight was great; thank you for dinner but I just really need to go."

"Ok, will I see you soon?" I asked scared that she's going to walk out of my door never to return.

"Yea of course, I will text you ok." She squeezes my hand and gives me a peck on the check like she's saying goodbye forever.

**Last nights episode was very hot. ;) Anyway's I wanted to ask you guys a question whenever I try and search my story I cant find it unless I find my user and then click into it, does anyone else have that problem? Maybe i am doing something wrong if you have any suggestions please PM me thanksss:) and i hope you guys are enjoying the story!


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra's Pov

After Aria left I was in no mood for anything. Had I done something wrong. I thought the evening was going good, especially the last part. The way Aria felt against my body, the taste of her skin. Maybe Aria just decided this wasn't what she wanted that I wasn't what she wanted. I looked down at my phone wanting so badly to call or text her but I would look needy and maybe right now all she really needs is space. How was it that I just met this girl and already I felt like I had been in a long term relationship with her for years.

I lazily lifted myself off the couch and grabbed the white plates that were smeared with chocolate to bring to the kitchen. I didn't wash them I just left them there.

I sat down at my desk and started to write, it wasn't about anything pacific I was just letting loose thoughts fall on to the page.

We humans are rushed beings, we progress and move forward so quickly that we tend to forget the things we leave behind. The kind gesture of a stranger, the color of the sky just as the sun sets, the smell of nature after a rainstorm. Our memories can't do us justice and in the rushing state of today's society there is no time to remember. So instead we forget, because that hurts less then remembering; then trying to hold on to the vague memories that once were but now never can be. All this in a disappearing world.

As I wrote this I couldn't stop thinking about Aria, about her walking out like that; was she really fine? I couldn't stay in my apartment any longer the uncleaned plates reminded me of the situation and my couch smelt of her, sweet, and fresh, like a spring morning. I grabbed a coat and headed outside.

Most shops in Rosewood were close at 10 the only things open being the Hollis college for professors and students who were figuring out schedules before school started and the few local pubs that stayed open till 11:30 on the weekends.

I walked over the school, I had thought about going to a pub; slush down a few drinks and then go to bed but the pub would only remind me more of Aria.

As I walked up the stone steps of Hollis I felt the odd reminder of coming here as a student. Walking the halls, going to class. Then I started to remembered all the hopes and dreams I had for my self. The life that I had planned to live when I got out of there. It was the same feeling Aria gave me that hope and desire for more.

I knew that I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. Everything reminded me of her, possibly because we were so alike.

As I opened the door and walked down the halls I found my old English class. It's odd to look at the row of chairs and only now realize I was just another student. My teacher probably didn't even know who was in the class or not. I wasn't going to do that, I wanted to know my students to help them when they needed me; and thats what I was going to do.

After roaming the school for what felt like hours I choose to go back home there was no use in sulking in the past when the future was banging me hard on the head.

Getting to bed was the worst, thoughts of Aria consumed my mind but eventually I fell into a sleepless slumber. When morning rolled over and I looked at the clock it was 11 and I had slept in not wanting reality to wake me. To feel the void Aria had managed to leave. As I got up I sent here a message I knew she said she would text me but I couldn't wait any longer.

Ezra: Morning:), how are you doing?

I waited but this time it didn't look like Aria was going to write back.

Had I lost her? The one girl who managed to make my world seem bright. The girl I was undoubtedly falling in love with.

I know this is short and i'm so sorry but i'm leaving for vacation tomorrow and I don't know if I will have internet to post anything while i'm awhile or tomorrow so that's why its so tiny. Thank you to everyone who have kept up with my story you guys are great thanks for all the reviews. Big thanks to SolitudeMyLove and also .dreams who have been giving me support and advice! And If you haven't read something by .dreams I suggest you do!


	7. Chapter 7

So sorry this has taken so long, I know it's not that long. I was on vacation and I have family staying at my house so its been hard to right but to day after work instead of watching the episode of pretty little liars that i missed I decided to write this so hope you enjoy it and please review.

General pov

A week had past and Aria still hadn't texted Ezra was she avoiding him? Should he call her, should he not? These question were constantly clouding his mind, and Ezra wasn't getting any sleep. When Ezra didn't sleep he became restless and the void of Aria's abandonment felt worst then he hoped.

There were worst things though, and so Ezra tried to stay positive like the fact that he would be starting work tomorrow at rosewood high school. The thought made Ezra queazy but it also keep Aria off his mind. So he continued to distract him self by focusing on lesson plans, and book lists.

When Ezra wasn't spending his time on his school work he was bothering Hardy to go out. The thing was that Hardy had a job, and was working at a large construction company, so he tended to move constantly to different locations coming back late and tired not in the mood to deal with Ezra and his feelings of loneliness.

As days continued to pass and tomorrow being Ezra's first day he made sure everything was ready, checking twice to see he had all his things, and then spent the remainder of the day on his writing; which had seemed to take on the theme of loneliness and abandonment. As the night went on and Ezra's writing turned into rantings he slushed down a few drinks and fell asleep on his brown leather sofa.

Ezra's Pov

As I rode in my car over to Rosewood High I couldn't control the jumble of nerves that were settled in the pit of my stomach. Not only was I for sure going to be late on my first day, but I could feel the after affect of the shots of whisky; which had last night burned my throat and left me numb enough to fall asleep without Aria on my mind. Now last nights events didn't seem so smart to me but in that moment it seemed liked the best idea I could come up with.

I turned into Rosewood High's parking lot and drove into the area reserved for teachers. Leaning out I spotted the same car Aria had. It started to seem that I couldn't do anything without her being on my mind. I shook of the thoughts of her and walked up the steps and into the school heading toward the office to grab my student list.

As I entered the women behind the front desk looked up at me.

"May I help you..?"

"Yes I'm Mister Fitz the new English teacher, I just wanted to grab my class list."

"Oh ok, well welcome to Rosewood; and here is your student list." She said well pulling it out of a folder under a neat stack of papers.

"Thank you have a good day." I smiled and walked away to find my class room.

As I turned and walked down the hall trying to walk through the mass of students that had still not gotten to class even though the bell had rang when I walked in. As I continued I found my room and entered a few students already having taken there place at desks. I placed my things down at my desk in the front and started to write the date and the lesson plan on the board as the remainder of students came in. As everyone sat down I turned and introduced my self.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Mister Fitz and I will be your new English teacher." They all stared at me most still half asleep. "I thought we would just go around and learn some stuff about each other but first I am just going to do attendance, so please just say here or raise your hand."

I grabbed my list and started to call out names, as students raised hands and shouted out "here." As I came nearing the end of the list I called Aria Montgomery, Aria I called out again confused by the irony of it; just as I heard a rushed voice at my door "I'm here sorry I'm late, car issues." She said searching through her bag and grabbing a seat near the front when she looked up and realized the same thing I had.

Her eyes became wide, shock and fear hidden inside. "Miss Montgomery please see me after class." I said trying to sound stern but ending up sounding confused.

"Yes Mister?"

"Fitz."

She nodded and looked down into her lap. "Now since everyone is here why don't we go around and tell each other a little about ourselves. I will go first." I said well heading to ward my desk and leaning on the front.

"I enjoy writing and reading they are both a passion of mine. I like old movies and my favorite direct is Hitchcock." The class laughed and joked as others went around and told a bit about them selves; and then it was Aria's turn and it felt so strange to sit and listen to her when I already new these things.

"I am Aria Montgomery, I like traveling, music, art and both reading and writing. My favorite poet is E.E Cummings, and sugar watermelon is my favorite candy." She smiled and then looked down again trying to avoid my gaze.

Sugared watermelons I thought, it was something I didn't know about her. Had she left that out because it was childish. The bell sounded and I could feel my heart pounding as students rushed out and the sound of Aria's boots clicking against the tiled floor became clear.

"So mister Fitz."


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME 3 ENJOY

Ezra's Pov

"So Minster Fitz" Aria said extending the word, as if trying to occupy time.

"Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you left; Why you avoided me for the past few days." I yelled out upset with her and the way she mad me feel.

"No, thats not why I.." Aria started to say when we were interrupted by my next class.

I looked at her eyes filled with a guilty sadness and although I was mad and she was my student I wanted nothing more then to tell her I didn't care; But there wasn't enough time and she walked out. Leaving the sound of her heels once; again clicking against the tile floor this time disappearing into the sounds of laughing students.

"Good Afternoon everyone I'm Mister Fitz." I said starting off class again.

As the Lunch bell sounded and my students ran out to meet with friends, I decided to skip lunch and stay in my room. I still hadn't wrapped the fact that Aria was my student. She was so mature, and fearless nothing like the students I had seen today. She was different and maybe thats why I was mad; because as amazing as she was I wasn't supposed to be with her. I shouldn't have been allowed to kiss her lips like I did, to run my hands down her slim and fragile body. How was I supposed to treat her like my student when all I wanted to do to her was push her against my desk, to trail kisses along her soft skin and breath in the sweet smell of honey that lingered on her body.

I closed my eyes and the image of Aria took over, her smile and laugh filling the space of the room endlessly echoing. Her soft lips bending in to kiss me, her hands trailing up my chest the warmth electrifying my thoughts. I let out a soft moan that echoed in my classroom.

"Mr. Fitz." I heard a soft voice say opening my eyes to see Aria standing at my door. Jumping up and straightening out my tie.

"I'm sorry am I interrupting something." She questioned sounding so innocent when I was sure she fully knew I was thinking of her.

"No not at all, come in." I said, and Aria walked in confidently closing the door behind her.

I looked at her worried by the expression that laid in her eyes.

"Was there something I could help you with Ms. Montgomery?" I asked questioning her motives, as she walked toward me and my desk a mischievous smile playing across her lips.

"Well no not really." She looked at me again this time her expression different more serious. "I'm sorry Ezra, for everything; I shouldn't have lied to you. At first I thought you were just this good looking guy, but it's so different now." She chuckled remembering the time we had spent together. "Now I know you and I can't pretend your not my teacher. I can't lie to myself and pretend I don't feel the way I do about you; but I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble so I want you to know I'm not going to say anything about this, lets just get through the year, ok?"

While Aria let out her feeling I couldn't help but feel sorry, because although Aria had known I was older she also now had feelings for me; feelings that she was putting aside because she cared more about my happiness then her own.

"Aria, wait." I said hoping to keep her here, wanting so badly for her not to leave me; because even thought this was wrong our relationship had never felt that way.

She looked back at me our eyes meeting for only a brief second before she turned her head and walked out the door just as the lunch bell sounded, the once empty halls filling up and her presence quickly disappearing like a vague memory.

By the time school ended I was confused. Aria the one thing that had made me happy now made me sad and angry. An not angry at her but me. Should I have done more to of kept her, should I have told her I didn't care about the consequences if it meant I could be with her. Why was the world unfaithfully against us when it had brought us together by chance.


	9. Chapter 9

SO I KNOW MY LAST CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT SO I MADE THIS TODAY TO MAKE UP A LITTLE LIKE AN ADD ON. HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING THE STORY.

Chapter 9

Ezra's Pov

When I got home I changed out of my dress shirt and slacks and went to take a shower. The days events had been against me and I needed to think clearly of the situation. Whenever something was about Aria I tended to make mistakes and knowing now that she was my student I had to make the right decision. I sat under the pressure of the water and thought if only I wasn't her teacher. I didn't deserve Aria, she needed someone who could be there for her, someone she could show off to her friends and hold hands with in public; Someone she didn't need to hind for fear of being caught. As much as I wish I could be her Prince charming to hold her in my arms and know she was mine she wasn't and I couldn't be that person.

I turned the water off wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out to change. As I pulled on some underwear there was a knock at my door. I wrapper the towel around my waist and went to see who it was. As I looked through the peep hole surly Aria was there.

"Ezra I know your home can you please open the door." Aria said from the other side.

I didn't trust my self to have her alone with me but I opened the door and let her inside. When Aria came in she looked up and down at me and It felt just like the time I invited her over for dinner and she came over early to me half dressed.

"Sorry for just showing up, especially after what I said to you today." She said stumbling upon her words.

"Aria, I'm not mad at you; I never was." Her big green eyes looking up at me surprised by my answer. "Aria I could never be mad at you; I was mad at myself. Mad that I couldn't give you everything you deserve."

"Ezra I don't regret what happened, I'd do it all again in a heart beat evening knowing our situation now."

How was it that we both had such strong feels for each other, but we were meant to be forbidden; something that couldn't be and never should. But what if I didn't care, what if we just did it. Why couldn't it work out?

I bent down my body close to Aria's as I whispered "I love you" and then I pressed my lips firmly on to hers. My heart pounding with the thought of rejection, but Aria reciprocated and soon our kisses were becoming feverish as we moved over to my bed.

Aria laid beneath me moaning softly into my ear as I trailed kisses up and down her neck. And all the worry from before melted away, the consequences feeling far away and in that moment it was just me and Aria and I couldn't Imagine anything more perfect.

"Ezra, wait I need to tell you something." Aria said pulling me up from my kisses.

"What is it?" I said worried as I held her body tight in my arms in fear that she would once again leave me.

Aria bit down on her lip her eyes looking away from my face "I'm a virgin."

I had never really thought about Aria's state of sexual activity, I'd also always thought she wasn't a virgin by the way she carried her self, so confident and fearless; so mature.

"That's why I left last time, I was scared." She said weakly

"We don't have to do that Aria, I'm happy with just having you her with me." I smiled and placed my hand on her chin lifting it so her eyes met mine. "I love you Aria."

"I love you to ezra, thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

I KNOW THIS IS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND IF YOU WANNA SEE SOMTHING

Chapter 10

General Pov

Aria and Ezra laid there snuggled together under the warmth of the blanket, the pervious nervous thoughts of sex vanished as they both realized that although they wanted each other, that they weren't ready for that responsibility. The night drifted and Aria and Ezra fell into a deep slumber until her phone started to chime. Ezra woke looking at the clock to see it was five to one, as Arias phone continued to endlessly ring. He picked up the phone and looked down at it to see you words HOME printed across the screen. Ezra hadn't even thought about Aria having to make an excuse to her parents about where she exactly was. Ezra leaned over to Aria and shook her a bit; upset with the fact that he had to wake her when she looked so peaceful and content asleep.

"Aria." Ezra whispered into her ear.

"Yes Ezra." She said back her lip forming into a smile.

"Your parents are calling you" Ezra continued trying to sound more serious so Aria could realize he was not playing around.

"What!" she leaped out of bed and grabbed the phone from Ezra's hand heading toward the bathroom and answering the call.

Curious as ever to what excuse Aria was going to come up with, Ezra walked toward the bathroom and leaned in to catch what he could hear from her low whispers.

"Mom I- I am sorry." There was a pause and Ezra could hear the frustration in Aria voice. "Ok, I am really sorry about not calling but can you just let me finish!" Aria demanded her voice becoming louder. "I am just at Spencer's her parents are gonna be gone all night and be back in the morning, she asked me to stay over cause she was scared to stay alone. I just fell asleep and forgot to call." There was another pause but Arias mom's voice was to low for me to hear. "Okay I will see you in the morning."

Aria punched at some buttons on her phone probably messaging a sleeping Spencer and then opened the door to find Ezra leaned in against it.

"Sorry about that." She chuckled as she helped life Ezra off the floor.

"Are your parents mad?" Ezra question hoping to not of caused Aria any unnecessary trouble.

"Ella and Byron will be fine, they were just worrying like parents do." She smiled again and lifted her self to her tippy toes to give me a soft kiss and then slid her head on top of my shoulder.

"Bed Time?" Ezra questioned laughing to himself as Aria tried to keep her self wake.

"Does that mean your letting me spend the night?" She asked lifting her head and giving a questioned look.

"Of course and I hope this wont be the last." Ezra smiled and Aria rested her head on Ezra's shoulder again.

"Okay then I'm ready for bed now."

Ezra lifter her up like a child and carried her back into bed placing the covers over her and sliding in next her. The warmth of there bodies heating them as the cuddled close together and feel asleep like a normal couple.

As morning slit though Ezra's bay window he struggled to keep his eyes shut and then he remembered last night, that Aria was still here, and that they both had to get to school.

He turned over slowly to not wake her up, her arm had been wrapped around Ezra's waist her face against his back. As he managed to face her he couldn't help but smile to him self about how cute she looked right there. That she was the same passionate Aria that had come on to him so strongly when right now she just looked so fragile and innocent. Ezra stroked her hair back and saw a smile appear on her face.

"Ezra stop staring at me." She giggle now opening her eyes and moving even closer to him not wanting any space between them.

"I wish we could lay in bed together all day Aria, but he have to get ready for school."

Aria pouted her lips a smile placing upon her face. "Aw Ezra why can't we just stay here." She said leaning to kiss Ezra.

"Aria." Ezra said sternly "You know we can't and you also no I don't think clearly when you kiss me."

"I know." She giggled "Okay lets get ready for school mister bossy pants." She continued trying to sound like me well she started to get up off the bed.

"Aria." I grabbed her waist and pulled her back on to the bed next to me. "I love you, remember that." And then he leaned in kissing her hungrily knowing he'd have to wait till after school to kiss her like this again.

"Me too." She whispered as they departed.


	11. Chapter 11

sorry this took so long I have a lot of projects due this week but I will try not to talk long with posting I hope you guys are liking the story, your reviews make me so happy and keep me motivated to write instead of sleep:)

General Pov

Upon reaching the school Ezra drove to the back to let Aria off without being caught as they shared a goodbye kiss and headed their own way. Aria headed to meet up with her friends, as Ezra headed toward his class room to wait for school to begin.

As Ezra sat in his chair the clock ticking slower then ever, he looked out at the desks in front of him. He sometimes couldn't get rid of the fact that although he loved Aria they shouldn't be together. It was easy when they weren't here being reminded of the things they couldn't do. When it was just the two of them sitting perfectly still in Ezra's apartment it felt as though there relationship was simple. That they were just to people in love. Love. That was another thing all together, Ezra loved Aria even in the small time that they had spent together. It felt odd at first for Ezra to admit that he was in love with a student. She made it easy to forget that part though, and so falling in love with Aria was easy, simple.

Ezra knew it wouldn't last, and he feared that. He knew something would keep them apart. Their age, the situation, her parents, the law, and also the fact that Aria might fall for someone else. She was younger so it wasn't out of the question that Aria would leave high school and perhaps find a more acceptable boyfriend when she reached college, who she would be able to bring home and proudly introduce to her friends and family.

He didn't want to lose her. Aria made Ezra feel things he had never experienced, the touch of her skin always feeling electric on him, her sweet honey sent that lingered on his clothes, and around his apartment. He didn't want to lose that. Ezra never thought he would fall for her the way he had, never imagined their relationship to be this; but it was and he was ready to deal with those consequence because he wasn't ready to give up a life that Aria didn't exist in.

Ezra knew that in order to be with Aria he would have to leave Rosewood, and although he was enjoying his stay and the fact that he got to see Aria, it was in their best interest that he leave. He had heard that Hollis was looking for professors; he could go work there and still be close to Aria. She would be able to still come over and maybe they wouldn't be reminded so often of how wrong there relationship was supposed to be; When it felt so right. Maybe they could be happy.

Ezra's complicated thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell signaling the start of the day. He went to the board and started to write out the lesson plan for the day as students field in and took there seats. As he turned he quickly scanned the room to find Aria and found her walking in just as the bell sounded.

"Ms. Montgomery please do try to come a little bit earlier." Ezra said his voice teasing as he kept the irony of the situation between him self and Aria.

"Sorry Mister Fitz, I had a terribly hard time getting out of bed this morning." Aria smiled and took her seat.

Ezra gave out a few work sheets, and a reading for the class to do, as he sat at his desk and marked some papers from his other periods. As Ezra looked up he looked at Aria, she was wearing her clothes from yesterday since she didn't brought an extra pair to his apartment, and one of Ezra's old hollis sweaters that bagged up around her waste. Aria still managed to pull his look off and look sexy well doing so. He smiled taking in her messier then usually hair that was tied back into a low pony tale and her makeup-less face as she completed the work with a look of determination placed on her face. She looked adorable and Ezra just wanted to pick her up and wrap his arms around her tiny body, to kiss her like her had done in his apartment. Soon enough it started to seem like today was going to be a very long day.

The bell went off and students rushed out into the hall except for Aria who smiled and walked toward Ezra.

"So.." she said lingering around his desk "Any plans tonight" she whispered well bitting her lower lip and prompting her self on his desk. Her deep brown eyes meeting his with a sly smile waiting to erupt from her lips.

"None, what so ever.. did you have something in mind?" Ezra said back the both of them trying to hold back smiles.

"Well no not really, I thought we could stay in maybe but into each other at the theatre" Aria continued with a wink.

"Well I was going to actually be leaving this weekend" Ezra continued slowly "as you know we are having a long weekend."

"Yeah right, so call me when you get back" Aria said her voice lower, sadder as she started to walk toward the door.

"Aria, would you like to come to New York with me" Ezra said just as students began to file in and Aria turned toward me a smile on her face. Ezra gave her a knowing look that they would continue this conversation later today when she would come over.

With that Aria walked out and headed toward her next class, as Ezra greeted his students and began a new lesson.

At lunch Aria texted Ezra to let him know that she would stop by his place at 5. Ezra let her know that was fine and then started to wonder how in the world her was going to make it possible for Aria to come on this trip with him.

He didn't want to disappoint her if she couldn't come, and if they couldn't come up with a solution he figured they just stay in at his place all weekend, knowing that they could easily has a good time there. Ezra having found out Aria was a virgin was having a hard time controlling him self whenever they had steamy make-out session in his apartment and so he had been trying to avoid that physical contact because it drove him crazy over the edge, and he didn't want Aria to feel like it was something she had to do. He wanted it to be her decision, and he wanted it to be perfect because he knew he was risking a lot if they were to and sex that held so many consequences had to, needed to be perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

So I made another chapter its kinda short but I wanted to give you guys a little extra because I don't know how long I will be with the next one, also I woke up this morning and logged in to my tumblr to see that Norm Buckley was following me so that made my day, so this chapter is probably thanks to him since it made me happy enough to write this morning. :) enjoy and if you guys wanna follow my tumblr its .com

Ezra's pov

Tonight I was going to tell Aria about leaving to go to Hollis, and let's just say I was nervous because I truthfully didn't know how she would take it. Aria was complicated, she always reacted differently then everyones and so I wasn't sure if she would take this as bad or good. I did know that it would be better if I told her now though, instead of her walking into class to find an empty desk and a new teacher; that much I knew.

I had picked up some takeout from our favorite chinese restaurant down the street and rented out some movies: American Madness, Romeo & juliet, and 10 things I hate about you which crazily resembled a modern day version of Shakespeare's "Taming of the Shrew" which I know made Aria laugh.

As I placed everything on the counter, I heard the light knocking on my door and went to open up for Aria. I glanced through my peep hole and saw here standing there her hair down and wavy an excited smile on her lips.

"Who's there" I yelled out as I saw her face get a little annoyed.

"The Big Bad Wolf, and if you don't let me in I'm going to huff and puff and blow your house down." She said smiling

"Well then please do come in" I said well opening the door to reveal a tiny Aria who instantly jumped to me her arms wrapping around me as she whispered to me "Don't you know Wolves eat meat" she giggled.

That led to us running around my small apartment, Aria chasing after me as if she was going to eat me up, and ended up with me running to the bathroom and locking the door.

"Ezra come out you wuss, I wont eat you" Aria said softly "I am not a wuss" I said back "and you promise you wont?" that made her giggle "yes I promise." With that I unlocked the door and we went to sit down together and ate some Chinese food and popped in American madness.

"Aria I wanted to talk to you about something" I said turning to face her and placing her hands in mine. " Sure what's up?" she smiled "I was thinking about leaving rosewood, to go teach at Hollis." "Oh, um why?" she asked a bit confused. "Well because then I can do this" I whispered to her well leaning in to place a long passionate kiss on her soft lips "without feeling guilty or reminded." "I thought you liked Rosewood though, I don't you to give that up just for me" she said her face falling "I'm doing it for us Aria, I love you" I told her. "Well I guess I could always take an after school course there, and see you" she beamed "And you wouldn't have to hide on campus" I said back. "Mr. Fitz are you forgetting my dad works there" She said sorry that she had to disappoint me. "Well, we always have my new office" and with that we started to kiss one another again passion taking over the two of us.

My hands started to trace the skin on the lower part of her back and Aria readjusted her self on top of my lap, I knew I should stop this because my urges were starting to become unbearable; especially when Aria's tiny body started to wiggle on top of me her hips moving back and forth. I started to give in, my head falling back as my hands rested on her hips and Arias warm lips placed small kisses all over my neck, and then I moaned and I knew I had to stop it even Aria was clearly enjoying this side of me that gave into my urges.

"Aria, lets watch the movie" I smiled and lifted her off my waist "your no fun Fitz" she said in a pout that made me want to give in and allow this happiness for the both of us, even if their might be regret and consequence's later. "Sorry Aria but not to night sweetheart" I whispered to her as I kissed the top of her head and she snuggled into my chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about not updating in so long I tried to make this one longer then most to make up for it, and thanks for the reviews, and all the follows on my story glad you guys are enjoying it!

General Pov

When morning rolled in Aria and Ezra were huddled close together on his worn brown leather couch and the T.V was frozen on the menu screen of "10 Things I Hate About You." Everything seemed peaceful and content the way it should be that was till Aria' s phone began to ring and they both abruptly woke up.

"Aria, your telephone wont stop ringing, I really think you should get it." Ezra said trying to cover his head under a pillow as to ignore the sound.

"Okay, okay I'll get it." Aria said after a minute and she got up and walked over to her bag to pull out her phone and answer the call.

"Hello?" she said softly into her phone not wanting to bother the once again sleeping Ezra.

"Hey Aria!" Hanna yelled back stunning Aria well she placed the phone away from her ear. "Why are you whispering? Wait! Where are you?" Hanna bombarded her with questions.

Hanna had caught the way Aria, and Ezra looked at each other, and how she would stay behind after class, it hadn't been hard for her to put the pieces together. An so when Hanna confronted Aria she had nothing else to say but the truth and she felt so much relief that someone in her life knew, but the other girl still didn't know and she's wasn't sure if she was ready to let them in on it.

"Where do you think Hanna?" Aria replied with a smirk

"Ohh my Aria!" She yelled and giggled into the phone.

"Shh, not so loud he's still asleep." Aria said this even lower then before not wanting Ezra to know that Hanna knew about the two of them.

"Alright" She said lower "So what happened last night? Did you lose your v-card?" Hanna asked excitedly enjoying the situation of student teacher.

"No Hanna, just cause I spent the night doesn't mean we had sex, we just watched some old movies thats all."

"You prude" Hanna joked.

"Hanna could you do mean a favor?" Aria asked quickly hearing Ezra moving on the couch.

"Sure, what do you need?.. Condoms?" she said in a sexy tone.

"No Hanna" Aria said sternly "What I need is a cover, Ezra asked me to go to New York with him so the long weekend."

"Well then Yes, I can cover for you, but I expect all the details of your scandalous trip when you get back."

"That sounds fair, Thank you so much Han I owe you."

"Yeah you do, but it's okay." They said their goodbye's and Aria went back to catch Ezra slipping into a grey T-shirt.

"Hungry?" He smiled asking Aria.

"Starved."

"Well, I don't actually have any food in my fridge, how about I go get some coffee and bagels, and well eat here. Does that sound good?"

"Ezra, You know how you asked me about New York, Do you still want me to come?" Aria said worried Ezra had no interest anymore.

"Yes, of course I do Aria, but would you be able to?"

"I do in fact have a cover, I told Hanna I was gonna go to New York to look at collages there and I asked her to cover for me because my parents wouldn't let me go" Aria finished her fib and smiled sweetly.

"Wow, your ability to lie is utterly amazing, I wonder if this is even you" Ezra said jokingly but it made Aria feel sick because here she was lying right to Ezra's face. "So I guess were going to New York." He smiled

"I figured all stop by my house now and get some clothes, my parents should be out at work and mike had a lacrosse meet today so they house should be empty if you wanna join me?" Aria said with a wink to Ezra.

"Hmm, I'd love to I'll grab some of my things and load the car and then we can go pick your stuff up and head straight there, okay."

"Sounds good" And with that Ezra rushed around his apartment and started through clothes into a bag.

In under 5 minutes Ezra was packed and ready to go. The Two locked the door and walked out into Ezra's car and drove away to Aria's. As the turned the corner on to Arias Street their was no sign that anyone was home.

"Wait here I just want to make sure everyone is for sure gone." Aria said to Ezra well stepping out of the car and walking up to her house, taking the key out of her purse and silently entering to look around.

As Aria made sure to check if the coast was clear Ezra nervously sat in the driver seat frightened by the idea of her parents seeing him. When Aria came out and waved her hand to motion for him to come in he felt him self start to relax, and he got out and entered in behind her.

Ezra had never been in the Montgomery's home, but from the stories Aria had told him it was easy to start picturing the four of them having dinner, or sitting around during Christmas. Ezra began to feel odd again, this time not from the fright of being caught, but because of the lies that needed to be told for his and Aria's relationship to work.

"So Mr. Fitz how about I give you a guided tour of my bedroom?" Aria said whispering into his ear and taking him by the hand to lead him upstairs. Ezra smirked and allowed Aria to lead the way.

The minute they reached Aria's room that had forgotten about packing and couldn't keep their hands off each other. There relationship wasn't based on a physical aspect, but when it was neither had a problem with it.

Aria enjoyed the way Ezra kissed her neck, and grab her forcefully at her waist, she also liked how Ezra was never pressuring her, if anything it was her forcing him to continue with their heated make-out session. Ezra felt like he was supposed to be the grown up in the relationship. He wanted to make sure that no other big lines, besides dating his underage student, was being crossed, and so for him sex was out of the picture in till Aria was legal age, and Ezra wasn't her teacher. The only down side to this was how hard Aria unknowingly made it for him. She was beautiful and Ezra could keep his hands off her. It was clear to him by the way Aria jumped on him any second she got that she was filled with sexual frustration, but ever had no idea about how to deal with it, and stay above that line. As they parted from each other, Aria went to go pack and Ezra realized this weekend would indeed be a long one.


	14. Chapter 14

So yes I understand how short this is and how long it's been and also how terrible this chapter is but I have all these projects and essays right now and I felt bad and thought I should at least right something, so sorry guys.

General Pov

When morning came Ezra snuggled closer to Aria loving the way her soft skin felt against his, and how she smelt of lavender and honey.

"We should probably start going, so we can spend most of our weekend in New York" Ezra whispered to Aria knowing that they had to leave early.

Aria smiled up at him knowing he was right and gave him a quick kiss and then went off to get ready.

Ezras Pov

The car ride was silent expect for the light music playing on the radio. Aria had fallen asleep an hour in and as I looked over at her peaceful face the sun lightly hitting her check bone I couldn't conceal the happiness I felt; Couldn't comprehend how I had become so lucky, how Aria was mine, and that she loved me. She was incredible, she was the kind of girl you could read about, or hear in songs. The girls that were stubborn and had the most complex personality, the girls who were said to exist but you could never find. That was Aria and I had found her.

By the time we had reached New York and entered our hotel room Aria was no longer tired and instead of letting my sleep she began to trace kisses up along my neck.

"Aria." I groaned out from my clenched teeth

"Yes, Mr. Fitz" She answered wickedly which only made it harder to not want her.

"I know you slept but I'm exhausted can we play teacher later?" I asked while smiling and giving her a soft kiss.

"Fine, i'am gonna go shower and then maybe when you wake up we can go out for dinner" Aria replied understanding the tiredness I felt from the drive.

"Sounds perfect, enjoy" I said and with one last kiss Aria got off me and went into the bathroom.

After a few minutes the tap went on and I could hear Aria adjusting the water temperature and the pulling the plug up to get the water on from the top. As I laid in bed darkness taking over as I closed my eyes I could hear Aria's beautiful voice and that was enough to put me to sleep.

When I woke up I realized it had been at least a few hours and Aria wasn't in bed. I got up and walked out into the living area where I found Aria with her legs crossed on the navy blue sofa watching television.

"Hey sleepy head!" Aria said jokingly well getting up

"Hi sweetie, why didn't you wake me up I thought you wanted to go out for dinner?"

I asked her

"I did but I saw you sleeping and I felt bad so I picked up some Chinese and thought we'd stay in tonight." Aria said smiling

"That sounds...perfect" I smiled at her as we got up and walked to the kitchen were Aria had left the take out.

"You know you could have ate without me?" I told Aria knowing that I had slept for very long.

"I know but well then it wouldn't have been the same without you." Aria answered shyly

After dinner Aria and I crashed on the couch and continued to watch television expect for the exception of making out during the commercials of our favorite shows. After awhile Aria had fallen asleep and I carried her over to the bed tucking her under the blankets and then got in next to her, and just as I was about to turn Aria grabbed on to my chest and pulled me closer to her.

"Ezra I love you."

"I love you too Aria" And with that Aria fell soundly asleep on my chest her head resting on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight sleeping beauty."


	15. Chapter 15

Honestly so sorry that I haven't updated in forever I feel so bad I have like 6 projects and 2 tests all by the 15th because i'm leaving for a trip, I thought I'd give you guys a little something hot and heavy, sorry it's not very long.

Chapter 15

General Pov

By morning Aria was rolled over on top of Ezra's bare chest his breathing lightly moving her head up and down. It was morning's like this that the two looked forward to, mornings where their were no worries, mornings where they could be a normal couple.

"Aria" Ezra said lightly while stroking back her hair.

"Yes," she mumbled into his chest.

"It's time to get up sleepy head" Ezra chuckled at her as she moaned a no.

"I was kind of thinking we could spend the day here, in bed" she said smiling up at me.

"Really? You want to spend the day in the hotel room?" Ezra asked shocked that she didn't want to go out and enjoy the simple things they weren't allowed to do in rosewood. "What would we even do in here all day?" Ezra question her.

"Well, I already got that covered" Aria said as she begun to kiss her way up Ezra's chest towards his neck where she sucked.

"Aria" He said sternly.

"Shhh" Said whispered in his ear and she began to nibble and grind on top of him, Ezra let out a sexual frustrated moan. "Don't you want me Ezra" Aria whispered in his ear her breath hot against his skin.

"You know I do Aria, I want nothing more then to take you right now, you don't possibly understand how hard this is for me to not grab you and do all the things I want. I'm stuck between doing nothing because that would be the right moral route, or simply giving in so I can pleasure you and satisfy your needs." He explained frustrated

"Well, no offense Ezra but dating your student is already morally wrong, and you wouldn't have to do anything I could pleasure you all my self" Aria told him trying to convince him.

"Fine" Ezra said as he rolled over Aria and began to feverishly kiss her lips "Is this what you want?" He asked as he trailed his kisses down to her neck and made small bite marks making Aria giggle and moan under his warm lips.

"Exactly what I've been waiting for" she told him excitement bubbling in her as she pulled him closer to her. She could feel her self getting wetter as Ezra began to trail butterfly kisses along her torso.

"Are you okay?" Ezra asked her worried by his force on her tiny body.

"Ezra if you stop kissing me one more time I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson myself" she said pulling him back down.

"I think I'd like to take you up on that offer Ms. Montgomery if you don't mind" He said giving her a wink as they turned over to allow Aria to straddle his lap.

"Ready Mr. Fitz" She said as she began to move her hips wiggling on top of Ezra as she kissed his neck moans escaping his lips as his erection grew larger beneath Aria with ever movement.

Ezra carefully undid the clasp of Aria's bra letting it fall revealing her breast which moved with every motion she made. Ezra decided to take control again and once on top he began to toy with the nub of her breast stroking his fingers lightly back and forth feeling them harden as he began to suck on them.

Aria through he head back enjoying the experience Ezra clearly had in this department as his hands moved down to her waist band playing with it till he moved his hands to her thighs rubbing his hands against them teasing Aria.

"Ezra If you don't touch me I will" she explained need and lust in her voice, as Ezra gentle chuckled at her just as he ran his hand up to her center feeling the wetness through her underwear which only aroused Ezra more, his erection beginning to hurt with build up.

Ezra rubbed his hand over her underwear and then pushed it aside running his finger along her center feeling the wetness of her arousal drown his finger, as he plunged on finger in already feeling the tightness of Aria's center.

I'm gonna stop here, sorry guys ill try and write another chapter either before I leave or if I have internet while i'm there, hope you guys liked it, please review your comments mean the world to me.


	16. Chapter 16

AN

So it's been for ever but heres the continuation enjoy you guys, and tell me what you think good or bad cause this is really the only story i've written with mature content. So if you like it tell me if not what should I do add less add more graphic writing what do you guys want?

Gen Pov

Ezra knew that this would be Aria's first time and he was worried although Aria contained none of these signs, and only excitement. It had dawned on Ezra that maybe Aria was excited because it was with him, and she loved him. That's what it was for Ezra, It wasn't lust or this undying need of physical attention Ezra had been restricting him self from it was this joy of being with Aria and being her first, he wanted to be the only man to ever touch her they way he was now. His body pressed on top of hers, one hand tugging and squeezing on her hip and the other against her center thrusting into her very tight and wet center. Aria leaned her self back, arching to give Ezra full access which he took full advantage of by going down on her his hands lightly tracing her hips and thighs as his tongue licked up her juices and he began to thrust his tongue into her. It didn't take long for Aria's body to start shaking her moans escalating as she tugged on Ezra's curly brown locks. Ezra looked up at her a satisfied grin on his face.

"How was that miss Montgomery?" Ezra asked while continuing to rub his hands on her thighs.

"Well" Aria began playing along with Ezra "It needs some work but its a start" she smirked wickedly and then jumped on to Ezra pushing him under her so she was now straddling him "I think I should show you how a pro does it" and with that Aria was pulling down Ezra's pants and began to tug on the waist band of his boxers when he grabbed her hand.

"Aria you don't have to" He said looking at her deeply

"I'm not to sure about that Mr. Fitz it looks like you have a pretty big problem and I just want to help" she continued innocently.

Ezra gulped as her felt his boxers come off and Arias hand wrap around his very hard member. She began to lightly stroke it moving it up and down and then bent down to put the head in her mouth flicking it ever so slightly.

"Aria" Ezra let out a huffed moan "i'm .. gonna..cum" Just as Ezra made out his words Aria began to pick up speed making it very hard for him till "ahhaaria" He let out a moan and spilled in to her mouth. He watched her as she licked him up and came to sit on his lap.

"So how was I?" She asked clearly happy with the job she had down

"Lets just say its going to be hard to look at you in class without thinking of that" Ezra said with a chuckle. "Are you sure you want to" he asked again.

"Never been surer" Aria smiled at him.

Ezra leaned over to where he had left his bag and pulled out a condom which was quickly snatched out of his hand.

"You brought condoms with you? so you knew you were gonna get lucky" Aria questioned.

"No Aria that's not it, I brought them just incase I couldn't stop my self, your very.." Ezra said trying to find the right word to explain her behaviour. "tempting"

"I'm not upset Ezra heck I brought some with me to, I thought this trip would be a good chance." She said blushing

Ezras pov

There was no way of stoping what was going to happen, Aria wanted me and I wanted her just as bad. I loved her and I just wanted to be able to feel and trace every part of her body, I wanted her to belong to me and no one else. But I couldn't do it.

"Aria I don't know about this" I told her slowly knowing how excited she was.

"You can't be serious are you?" She questioned well getting off me.

"Aria, I want to but I.. i'm just worried that if we do it now it might back fire on us."

"Seriously Ezra after what we already just did, you'd still get into the same kind of trouble!" She said clearly not amused by my sudden decision.

"Aria, I'am.." I began before she cut me off.

"Forget it Ezra I don't wanna hear it" She said getting up off the bed and going to the bathroom.

This was not how I had planned today to go. I wanted to take Aria out in public so that we could have a normal relationship, unlike the one in rosewood and then it hit me why Aria was mad. In a normal relationship Aria would of been under me still while I thrusted my self into her, while I gave us both what we wanted. Aria was upset because not having sex meant we weren't a normal couple. I just don't want to hurt her and yet some how I managed to do just that.

Just then Aria's cell started to buzz and it pulled me out of my thoughts. "Aria" I called to get her attention but all I heard back was the noise of the shower. I grabbed her phone and looked at the message.

Jason D: Hey Aria, I was thinking maybe we could get together today i'm in town if your not busy. we never got to finish what we started ;)

Who the hell was Jason I thought as I began to pace around the room trying to think of all the boys who went to rosewood. Jason, Jason, Jason. I couldn't come up with anything the thought that another guy wanted Aria was really beginning to make me mad. Was she cheating on me? No Aria's not like that she told me she loved me, but then who's this guy and what did they start that they never finished!

I looked at the bathroom door still hearing the sound of the water. I took my boxers off and walked over opening the door and walking into the hot foggy bathroom. I opened the glass door to the shower silently and saw Arias back her ass bare with water falling down. I placed my hands on the back of her hips and pulled her towards me.

"Ezra?" She said surprised "what are you.."

"Shhh" I told her as I began to kiss her neck.

"Ezra" She moaned out "I thought you said no"

"I changed my mind" I mumbled against her skin turning her around to face me. "I want you Aria, I want you to be mine and no one else's you understand that right" I said.

"yes, I do" She said a smile on her face.

"Good"

I began to move my hand to her breast feeling them harden has my cold hands touched her warm body sending goose bumps all over her skin. I trailed kisses between the valley of her breast and began to suck and nibble as Aria moaned. I could feel myself getting stiffer as each small moan escaped her red lips.

"Ezra please I really want to do this, your not gonna turn me on and leave me again are you." She said breathlessly

"Never again Aria I promise." And with that I grabbed Aria from underneath and lifted her as she swung her legs around my waist. My harden member was so close to her center it began to hurt with need, I wanted to fill her up. I began to wonder about Jason and what they had started, had he ever touched her. I was getting angry, and the more angry I became the more I couldn't wait to be inside Aria so that she could be mine. I started to suck on her neck leaving purple marks as though I was branding her.

"Ezra, I'm ready" She moaned into my ear

I pulled Aria's body a bit higher adjusting my member as I slowly brought her down again. The tip of my head began to sink into Aria's very tight center her wetness allowing it to side in easily. I let her sit there adjusting to the size of my member inside her, as she began to wiggle and take control. Aria bit down on to my neck a little harder with every thrust I gave her a muffled moan escaping her sweet red lips.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pervious **

I pulled Aria's body a bit higher adjusting my member as I slowly brought her down again. The tip of my head began to sink into Aria's very tight center her wetness allowing it to side in easily. I let her sit there adjusting to the size of my member inside her, as she began to wiggle and take control. Aria bit down on to my neck a little harder with every thrust I gave her a muffled moan escaping her sweet red lips.

**Chapter 17 **

**Aria pov**

It had hurt at first, Ezra was very large but he helped to make it less painful as he trailed light kisses and whispered sweetly into my ear. Once we were done we both heatedly washed up and then went to go lay down. Ezra had really taken a lot of energy out of me tonight and as I laid under the warm comforts of his bed, Ezra's arms cradling me, my eyelids became heavy and I allowed my self to dream away with the knowledge that I was loved.

**Ezra pov**

It was exciting to know she was all mine, that Aria had given me her virginity. I was proud to be the guy she choose, and I hope that was able to give her an unimaginable first experience. She had felt so tight against my length as I had slid into her. The pressure had felt so good I was barley able control myself when we had first started. Now that I stare at her the innocence in her face having taken over the look of passion

she had earlier displayed, I can't help but almost feel bad, that I've stole that innocence from her. I feel like shell wake up and hate me. That she'll be sore and sad and feel almost empty. These are my last thoughts as I tighten my grip around Aria's waist and fall to sleep.

**Aria Pov**

in the morning I woke up only to turn and see that Ezra had a morning wood. I smiled to my self as I slowly lifted my body and went to sit between Ezra's legs. I pulled the light sheet off Ezra's body revealing his bare toned skin. I slowly began to trail kisses and then ever so slightly I kissed his tip, letting tongue trail small licks around the head. I began to hear Ezra moan and as I took him in to my warm mouth his eyes shot open.

"Aria, what are you doing?" He said shocked and aroused.

"Well, Ezra you seem to have lots of problems" I said motioning to his member as a stroked him up and down "I just wanted to give a helping hand" I finished allowing the irony to form smiles on both are faces.

"Is that so?" He smiled enjoying this new side to me that he'd never experienced before.

I continued stroking Ezra lightly and then placed him in my mouth, I good hear Ezra's breathing hitch higher each time my mouth went down on him. Ezra placed his hand on my head a signal that he was very close to cumming. I began to go faster as moans escaped Ezra, and with one finial thrust into my mouth he exploded. I drank him in licking every bit up.

"Morning" I said with a smile as a moved my self over him.

"I'd like to wake up to you more often" Ezra whispered back to me as he kissed my neck.

"I think that could work" I said smiling before lifting my self up off the bed toward the bathroom to freshen up.

**Ezra's Pov **

Aria's little morning treat was quite surprising and not what I had expect from the worrying doubts that had crowed my mind last night. The way she had sucked on me this morning drove me mad, I felt like I couldn't think of anything only the very feeling of her velvet lips engulfing my large cock.

I got up off the bed and went to join Aria in the bathroom as I walked in and right away I noticed she had worn underwear, which meant she wasn't planning on staying in this hotel room today.

"So honey" I said wrapping my arms around her waist from behind "What would you like to see today?"

"Well there's this street art show that I heard was suppose to be really cool if you wanna go check that out" she told me smiling into my embraced.

"Sounds Great, I'm going to go change" I told her allowing both of us the chance to get ready without the distraction of each other.

I settled on an old film t-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, as I placed my belt on around my hips Aria came out of the bathroom with a short flowing white dress on.

"Ready to go" I asked her as she grabbed her purse and I put on my shoes.

"yup" She yelled over and together we headed out of the hotel building out to the cool New York streets.

I have been to New York for couple of times as a child visiting aunts and uncles, and so I knew my way around the city. in less then 25 minutes Aria and I had found the art fair.

Excitement lit upon on Aria's face as she took in the colors of multiple art work, and the enchanting sounds of musicians playing different tunes.

Aria ended up buying serval things claiming she needed to bring back gifts of course I new that she wasn't giving them all out. The good thing about Aria shopping was that I was able to head off and get Aria a gift myself.

As I was through what seemed endless booths of hand crafted items I cam across a necklace I knew would look great on Aria. It was a gold chain and hanging from it a light blue crystal stone. I purchased the necklace and placed it in my hand knowing that if I had a bag Aria would find my gift sooner then I wanted her to.

Aria and I spent a good 3 hours looking at the different crafts, we decided to grab hot dogs from a corner stand to tired to go to a restaurant and ended up walking back to our hotel thankful that it was close by.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So I know it's taken me forever I am actually the worst. I will definitely try to keep up, i've been really busy with university applications and traveling. I am not sure how long i'm going to make this story, let me know how much you guys like it, or if you guys think I should start a new one of just a bunch of one shots? P.s thank you all for all the lovely comments and for reading it means a lot! If you guys would like you can follow me on Tumblr at : .com

chapter 18

Ezra's pov

Upon returning to the hotel room, Aria and I were utterly exhausted. We both ended up on the bed. Aria's legs over mine, my hands spread over my head. We looked like mangled up limbs.

"It's our last night in New York" I Said to Aria, "I was hoping to bring you out tonight."

"Why don't we just stay in you know order in and relax, i'm totally exhausted from today" She said before continuing "plus there are things we can do right here that we can't at a restaurant." She finished with a devilish smirk.

"Oh really" I said pulling her body under me "and who said we can't do said things in a restaurant?" I questioned her giving her a smirk as I watched her blushing as she pushed me aside while in a fit of laughter.

"Very funny Ezra" she smiled at me "I'm going to go change why don't you call room service" She told me as she grabbed a small bag from her luggage and headed into the bathroom.

"Alright, I'm on it" I called just as she disappeared.

I walked over to the night stand and dialed down to the restaurant downstairs. "Yes, Hello this is room 126 I'd like to make an order for room service." "That would be great thanks" I finished off with the concierge and walked over to the bathroom door.

"So, what's in the bag" I called to Aria as I leaned against the door frame.

"It's a secret, one that you'll get to see later" I could picture her smirk through the door.

I couldn't wait to see what Aria had in mind for tonight, after are first night together it seemed we couldn't keep are hands off of each other, I wanted her, she wanted me. There was really only one answer to this equation and it ends with two very satisfied individuals.

I know that the first time must of not been the most pleasurable experience for Aria so I was determined to make are next night together much better.

"I'm going to head down for a second, see what time we need to be out of here tomorrow, alright" I said to Aria while slipping on a pair of runners

"Ok don't be to long" She called out to me.

"Wouldn't dream of it" I told her just as I left.

Aria's Pov

As soon as I heard the click of the door, I unlocked the bathroom room door and went to stand in front of the full length mirror. I was dressed In a matching black lace and silk lingerie set, courtesy of Hannah when she had found out about me and Ezra. The outfit grabbed on to every curve of my body. I looked good and I knew Ezra would die when he saw me. Are first night together had been soft and gentle, Ezra wanted to make it as easy as possible for me. Tonight though I wanted to pleasure him. I wanted to make Ezra hot and bothered the way he usually ended up making me. This time I was going to have the upper hand and be in control.

I walked over to the bag I had brought into the bathroom and pulled out a blindfold and handcuffs. I placed the handcuffs in the side drawer and the blindfold tucked at my side.

I put a black fitted dress on top of my very sexy outfit, just as I heard the door unlock.

"Well don't you look good" Ezra said as his eyes roamed up and down my body.

Ezra began walking toward me with hungry eyes, he looked like he was ready to jump me. Just has he reached me there was a knock at the door. I stepped around Ezra leaving him in the middle of the room, while I went to go get the door.

"Room service" the bell boy said as I opened the door. His eyes began to wander around my body just as Ezra's had.

I turned to look at Ezra he could tell that this boy wanted me. He saw the same kind of lust in his eyes. I loved it when Ezra was jealous, it made him protective, and very sexual.

"you can put that right there" I told him, opening the door wider to let him in.

"Thanks" he said with a wink, that is until he turned to see and very stern looking Ezra. "Good evening sir" He said his head down as he moved the trolly and quickly walked out.

I looked over at the trolly to see two meals. Ezra and I sat on the balcony and ate, light chatter the two of us hurrying to get to the good part.

Ezra poured us some wine and we went back in. He came to kiss me but I stopped him.

"I just need to use the laddies room" I told him before slipping out.

Ezra's pov

As Aria headed into the bathroom I went to grab her gift and walked over to the night stand to place it inside. As I opened the draw I saw a set of hand cuffs. Is this what Aria had planned to do to me tonight? well I was going to teach her a lesson now.

I moved the handcuffs into my pocket and placed her gift into the drawer just as Aria came out side. She walked over running her arms around my neck as she gave me a deep kiss. I grabbed Aria and placed her on the bed, while running kisses down the soft parts of her neck. Small throaty moans escaped Aria lips. I ran my hands down to her thighs and lifted her dress up to reveal a very hot black underwear set. Aria had gone all out tonight hadn't she. I through the dress off the bed and started to kiss Aria again as I pulled the handcuffs out of my pockets and without her realization cuffed her.

"Ezra? what the hell!" Aria said to me clearly upset that I had found them before she got to use them her self.

"Well, Ms. Montgomery you see it seems someone has been a very bad girl" I told her as I started to unbutton my dress shirt and remove my tie.

"Ezra this is not far I was suppos-" Aria tried to speak but I cut her off.

"Really Ms. Montgomery you're already in trouble are you trying to make you're punishment even worse?" I told her staying true to my character. Aria didn't know but I enjoyed it when we did this stuff at school and now that we were playing the bad student and punishing teacher, I was extremely aroused.

Aria gave me a small smirk "Sorry Mr. Fitz, I guess you're right I have been a very very bad girl, I think you should punish me" Aria knew exactly what she was doing to me, how was it that she was so sexually unexperienced but she made it seem like she had done all of this before. Aria bit her lip and smiled knowing she had me exactly where she wanted me.

Aria's Pov

So the handcuffs backfired but maybe I could use this to my advantage. Ezra didn't know but when we were in class or walking down the hall - me in my short skirts - I knew he was thinking about all the ways he could fuck me on his desk. I knew the student teacher thing had become a turn on for him. Heck it made me hot and bothered, I could barley sit through one of his classes. The idea of Ezra spanking me was already enough to make me wet.

"What are you going to do with me Mr. Fitz" I looked up at Ezra giving him a baby face.

"Well surly something needs to be done, something that will teach you to behave. I'm not one for the modern technique of taking something away, no, I believe spanking is a good punishment though. Would you agree Aria" he said huskily into my ear his hot breath on my skin.

I nodded in agreement. God damn you Ezra Fitz and you're fucking way with words. Why was it so easy for him to make me want him. I was so ready to let Ezra do what ever he wanted him me. I was so excited I was basically shaking already. So much for believe I had the upper hand.


End file.
